Verus Diligo
by HoratiosBabyMama
Summary: HarryDraco stories. Mostly humorous.Watch as our boys deal with shampoo, dreams, spells, and ....homosexual conventions? R&R!
1. Aussie Dual Personality :Humor:

**Harry gets a new shampoo and Draco teases him. **

**Disclaimer: This is getting annoying, no I do not and will not ever own it.**

**888**

"Harry!"

"Yea?"

"What's this?"

"My new shampoo"

"Aussie dual personality root cleanser + tip mender shampoo?"

"What's wrong with that?"

"'Got_ the greasies at the roots and frazzles at the ends? Even them out! This ph-balanced recipe ceases the grease and quenches those ends'"_

"What are you laughing at?"

"Didn't know your hair was so greasy and frazzled"

"You know how it gets after qudditch! And look whose talking Mister Lavender bath salts!"

"Hey leave my hygiene out of this!"

"What's the big deal about my stupid shampoo?"

"It's a girly shampoo"

"Again I mention the bath salts"

"You know you like them too"

"Shut up Draco"

"No"

"-Sighs- I could show why I like this shampoo so much"

"How?"

"Let's see, we'd need my shampoo, me, a shower, and you"

"I think I'm starting to like this shampoo"

"Maybe we could even have a bath too"

"Sounds nice"

"Good, I'll just go break into your bathroom cabinet then"

"Wait a second, Harry get back here!"

"Not until you give me back my shampoo!"

"Grease-head!"

"Bath Salts!"

"Freakin Boy-who-wouldn't-die!"

"Hygiene obsessed!"

"Argh!"

888

Well? my first H/D fic! I might make this into a series of one-shots, what do ya think? Review!


	2. Mistakes :Romance:

**People make mistakes, it's one of the laws of nature, but what is Harry's mistake?**

**Disclaimer: Still. Do. Not. Own. It. **

**888**

Harry walked briskly down the hall; his face set in determination. He couldn't believe Malfoy had done this to him; it was so heinous it didn't deserve repeating.

He flew past other students who gave him strange looks; the way he was walking he looked strangely like Snape. Harry marched down to the dungeons and found the entrance to the Slytherin dorms; he said the password which he learned from a frightened first year and sped into the room.

"Where's Draco?" he asked the only person in the room, "Great Hall" Pansy replied. He nodded and walked back out. His feet barely touched the ground as he sprinted upstairs.

He pushed open the doors to the Great Hall and glared as his eyes fell on his target.

He stomped over to the Slytherin table where Malfoy was now looking paler than usual.

"Hello Potter" he said trying to sound confident, "Hey Dray" Harry drawled. "What do you want?" Draco sneered in the way only he could, "Just wanted to ask what was with that stunt this morning?"

"You mean my stroke of genius?" "If you could call it that" Harry spat. "Well everyone's allowed to make mistakes right?" "It was a mistake, you didn't mean it?" Harry mumbled feeling almost sad at that thought.

"Can I talk to you outside?" Harry said through gritted teeth, Draco shrugged and got up. They walked out by lake and sat down. "What's bugging you?" Draco asked, Harry just looked away. "Why would you mess with me like that?" "It wasn't that bad" Draco replied, Harry stood up and seethed, "Walking into a classroom and yelling 'I love you Harry Potter' is definitely misleading!" "Blaise cast a spell on me!" Draco screamed back.

"What kind of spell would make you do that!" Harry asked loudly turning and starting to walk away. Draco sighed and decided to not make up an alibi, "It was a true love spell!" he yelled at the retreating boy.

Harry's head whipped around, "What?" he whispered, Draco walked up to him and took his hand. "It was a spell that forces you to admit your feelings to your true love" "The Verus Diligo charm" Harry whispered, "Exactly" the blond replied. "So it wasn't a mistake?" Harry hid his smile, "You don't sound too disgusted about that" Draco commented, "No I'm not, if you can believe that" Harry blushed.

"What does that mean exactly?" Draco asked, "For me?" "Everyone's allowed to make mistakes right?" Harry smiled, "Wanna be my mistake?"

Draco smiled back and finally their lips met.

888

What'd ya think? Any ideas or challenges for me?


	3. Harri? :HumorRomance:

**Yes it's another chapter of the fabulous story; Verus Diligo. Ok maybe I'm exaggerating there but enough of my idiotic (egotistical) notes. By the way, this is based on a deviantart comic by Dichana so all credit goes to her. **

**Here goes nothing :Gulp: **

**Disclaimer: "Can I say it?" "Sure Harry" "She doesn't own it"**

**888**

Draco woke up from a great nights sleep. He stretched and yawned happily. He got out of bed and noticed that Harry was already up. Draco smiled warmly, it was their anniversary tommorow.

Draco got dressed quickly and walked through their flat to the kitchen. He looked at the ground as he stopped in the doorway noticing some crumbs on the floor, 'Note to self: clean that later.' Draco's eyes started to travel upwards when he saw someone he didn't recognize.

The girl stood at the counter stirring something, she was very pretty from behind. Her long slender legs ended in short shorts which joined to a tight pink tank top. Her creamy neck was topped with…messy black hair? "Who in Merlin's name are you?" Draco asked bewildered. She turned and smiled brightly at him. "Silly Dray, it's me Harri, pancakes okay for breakfast?" he nodded dumbly. She had green eyes and glasses. Harry! "Are you ok Dray?" she asked coming towards him, everything bounced enticingly. "Yes I'm fine sweetheart!" Draco said happily kissing her.

AHH! Draco woke up in a cold sweat, "What the heck? I was acting nice? Harry was a girl? But that means that I…and he…and we…..oh shit!" Draco raced out of bed and sprinted through the house. He found Harry on the patio, leaning against the rail watching clouds.

Draco ran up to him and unbuttoned his shirt, "Didn't you get enough of me last night Dray?" "Good, no boobs" Draco mumbled. "Why would I have breasts?" Harry asked confused, "I keep telling you to lay off the twinkies before bed" Draco felt Harry's chest, "I don't have boobs Draco!"

Draco just stared at him,

"…"

"I'm gonna need to check for round feminine hips"

888

Thank you Dichana! You rock my socks! R&R and go see dichana's art!


	4. Downfall :HumorFluff:

**Draco gets jealous of an admirer of Harry's. **

**Disclaimer: Haha that's funny if you think I own this. Everything but the plot and Aaron belong to the fabulous J.K. Rowling.**

**888**

The room was filled with chatter as the audience waited for the show to begin.

The audience in question was standing in front of a medium-sized stage that sat in a small auditorium that lies in a wizard hotel that is located in Wimbledon. They were all here for the annual homosexual magic being convention (They had to change the name from wizard to magic being when two centaurs came one year). The room was filled with witches, wizards, elves, dwarves, and goblins.

We scan the room and spot a blond head. We zoom in and notice that it is our favorite Slytherin; Draco Malfoy. He was sneering at every happy face that looked his way. He pulled anxiously at his silk shirt; rumor had it that Harry Potter was the opening act tonight. Draco blushed but straightened up quickly hoping no one had noticed. Draco had only told one personthat he was in love with the boy-who-finally-defeated-he-who-must-not-be-named.

This convention had been fun so far; meeting wizards just like him. He had been surprised when he was reunited with some old schoolmates whom he had not seen since graduation 5 years ago. He had met their lovers, one couple being Blaise Zabini and Seamus Finnegan.

"The show will begin shortly" a female voice announced overhead. "Hi" another voice said to Draco's right.

Draco turned and faced a lean brown-haired wizard. "Hello," Draco said coldly but the guy was not discouraged. "I'm Aaron" he announced sticking out his hand, Draco shook it and replied; "Draco"

"Nice to meet ya!" Aaron said, "I heard this show is supposed to be great"

"Yea" Draco said softly wishing Aaron would leave.

"Did you know Harry Potter is performing?" Aaron asked; Draco's head whipped around with wide eyes.

"Someone told me he might be" Draco stuttered.

"Do you think he has a boyfriend?" Aaron wondered aloud; "I don't think he does" Draco said uncertainly.

The lights dimmed and the crowd cheered. With a loud crack the announcer apparated center stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" he cried, "I'm proud to present; our opening act, Mr. Harry Potter!" The crowd cheered even louder as Harry walked onstage. Harry was wearing a tightblue muscle shirt and leather pants and his black hair was perfectly messy; Draco resisted the urge to drool.

The music started playing and Harry grabbed the mike. He opened his mouth and let everyone hear his voice (which sounded amazing).

_Wonder how you sleep  
I wonder what you think of me  
If I could go back  
Would you have ever been with me  
I want you to be unused  
I want you to remember  
I want you to believe in me  
I want you on my side  
_

Harry shimmied across the stage, "I'd like a piece of that!" Aaron whooped; Draco glared daggers at the brunette_  
_

_Come on and lay it down  
I've always been with you  
here and now  
give all that's within you  
be my savior  
And Ill be your downfall  
_

_Here we go again  
Ashamed of being broken in  
Were getting off track  
I wanna get you back again  
I want you to trouble me  
I wanted you turning down  
I want you to agree with me  
I want so much so bad_

_  
_"Isn't he hot?" Aaron leaned towards Draco, "Oh yeah!" Draco agreed, cheering._  
_

_Come on and lay it down  
I've always been with you  
Here and now  
Give all that's within you  
Be my savior  
And I'll be your downfall _

Yeah, be my savior  
Lay it down  
I've always been with you  
Hear me now  
With all that's within you  
Be my savior  
And Ill be your downfall

And Draco couldn't help yelling, "I'll be your savior!"

_  
Now Im back on my own  
Hear my feet, they're made of stone  
Man, I make you go where I go_

_Well hell, you, can I take you home  
Well, Im coming home on my back_

_Kissing me, your lips painted black  
_

'Harry will you kiss me?' Draco thought.

_Saying oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Let me be your downfall  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Let me be your downfall, baby_

The audience screamed and clapped wildly; Draco the loudest among them.

"Go Harry!" Aaron yelled, Draco growled and clenched his fists.

Harry took his final bow and jumped off stage.

The crowd swarmed around him, but he squeezed through them and made his way towards Draco. "He's coming this way!" Aaron said excitedly and licked his lips.

Harry grinned as he stopped in front of them. "How'd I do Dray?" Harry asked kissing Draco tenderly, "You did great love" Draco smiled then glanced at Aaron.

He was gaping like a deer in the headlights.

"Aaron?" Draco said; the brunette blinked, "Huh?"

"You have five seconds to run for your life" the blond smirked.

And the next morning, everyone wondered how Aaron Watkins got stuck upside-down from the 7th story window.

888

Well? I have to say I'm proud of this one! What did you think? Review please!


	5. Unexpected :Fluff:

**I finally updated! Sorry it took so long, but nobody would give me any challenges or ideas! Just kidding peeps. Sort of.**

**This chapter is semi AU and Draco, Harry and Ron are roommates. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I wish!**

**888**

Harry stared up at the ceiling bored beyond belief. He took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose before placing the glasses back on his face. He sat up and looked around his room; he was starving but Draco had told him and Ron to stay out of the living room because he had a date over and it was just Harry's luck that the kitchen was on the other side of the living room. Draco wouldn't mind if he just snuck past right?

He stood up and straightened his shirt before slowly making his way down the hall, he heard Ron listening to the radio in his room as he passed.

He walked into the room with his hand over his eyes, "Don't mind me, just passing through," Harry heard a girlish giggle.

"Wow, the famous Harry Potter!" the girl said, "You're much cuter in person!"

"Just ignore him," Draco said, "No, I've gotta get going anyway Draco." Harry opened his eyes just in time to see a blond girl walk out the door and a very angry Draco stalk up to him.

"Damnit Potter!" he yelled, he was just about to get a kiss from her. Harry laughed, "What? I was hungry," "Couldn't you have gone out to eat?" "Not without coming through here and I'm broke at the moment." Harry stated, "Besides it's not like you've never gotten kissed before," his eyes widened as Draco shuffled his feet.

"You've never gotten kissed before?" "So what?" Draco scoffed, "But you're 19!" "Shut up!"

Harry leaned against the wall and folded his arms across his chest, "I could help you with that," Draco looked at him confused before Harry grabbed his shirt and pressed their lips together.

He pulled away, "There, now you've been kissed," Harry walked to the kitchen, and leaving Draco considering what had been under his nose all along.

888

How was that? I think it's pretty good, now I need to know what you think, so review!

I could also use ideas or challenges please! Bitte! Por Favor! Love ya guys, sayonara!


	6. Stupid Quizzes :Humor:

**This is very pointless but funny so enjoy. The quiz in here is actually a real quiz I found. What I won't do to write my fanfics…..-rolls eyes-**

**Disclaimer: No, still not Rowling**

**888**

Draco sighed as he stepped out of the shower; he could just tell that today was going to be weird. He just knew it. Draco got into his robes and walked out to the common room where Pansy immediately clung to his arm. Draco groaned inwardly, this girl was gonna smother him someday.

They walked through the corridors towards the Great Hall, Draco noticed a guy checking him out and Draco rolled his eyes. He didn't understand homosexuals at all, which is why he was very surprised at the conversation with Blaise that started during breakfast….

"Hey Draco, are you gay?" Blaise questioned innocently.

Draco paled, "Of course not!"

"Really? Cuz everyone thinks you are," Blaise said blandly.

"Why on earth would they think that?!" Draco grimaced.

"Well, you never seemed interested in any girls and you have many of the gay stereotypes," Blaise studied his toast as if it would reveal the meaning of life. Draco hid his blush.

"That doesn't prove it though!" Draco pointed out hotly. Blaise looked up with a gleam in his eye.

"I know a way to prove it!" he signaled over to the Gryffindor table and Draco stared as Harry Potter got up and walked over. He had a slip of paper with him. Harry sat down next to Blaise and smiled.

"Hey Malfoy, ready to take a quiz?"

"Potter's part of this?" Draco groaned. Potter and Draco had started to get along better since sixth year but he still didn't want to hang out with him.

"Yeah I am Draco and I'll bet three galleons you're gay," Harry smiled and Draco found himself blushing, why was that?

"What is this quiz?" Draco sighed in defeat, Blaise and Harry shared a grin.

"We charmed it so your results will tell if you're gay or not!" Blaise said excitedly and Draco was so glad they were the only ones at this end of the table.

"Fine, hand it over and I'll prove that I'm not gay." Draco looked at the paper and smiled, this would be easy. Poor innocent little Drakie….

Question #1: Puce is,

A: a member of the green family

B: a kind of juice

C: a country

Draco answered (A) happily.

Question #2: Which of these publications do you read most?

A: GQ

B: Vogue

C: Sports Illustrated

D: I don't read

Draco answered (A) again

Question #3: Have you ever thought about doing stuff with guys?

A: No

B: yes

C: On occasion

D: Only when watching porn

E: both C and D

Draco answered (E) bashfully.

Question #4: When masturbating you fantasize…

A: only about women

B: one other person, sometimes men; sometimes women

C: always a man

D: kink

E: both B and D

Draco answered (E) again.

Question #5: When it comes to sports you prefer:

A: Ballet and Synchronized swimming

B: Qudditch and Football

C: Rugby and American football

D: Will and Grace

Draco answered (B)

Question #6: your favorite movie is…

A: Breakfast at Tiffany's

B: Gone with the wind

C: Mission Impossible

D: Dumb and Dumber

Draco answered (A)

Question #7: Favorite drink?

A: Beer

B: Dry Goose martini with olives

C: Wine coolers

D: Whiskey

Draco answered (C)

Question #8: Dancing skills?

A: I don't dance at all

B: I can dance perfect with any type of music

C: I hate dancing

D: I love to dance even if I'm not good at it

Draco answered (B)

"There finished with the bloody thing," Draco scoffed and Harry took it from him. Blaise cast the result charm on it and he smirked. He flipped the paper over to Draco and in big letters across it, it said; GAY

"That can't be true,"

"The test doesn't lie Malfoy," Harry smiled.

"You guys made it up, it can't be perfect!" Draco was fuming.

"Fine, if you don't believe us, I have a way to tell." Harry's smile was acidic.

"Go for it," Draco smirked; there was no way he could prove it.

"Okay," Harry said slowly, "You said in the quiz that you like porn right?" Draco nodded blushing.

"Alright, do you like a man and a woman together?"

"Yes, that's what normal porn is," Draco scoffed.

"Okay, then do you like guys with no muscle and a small dick?" Harry hid his smile and waited.

"No, I like guys with big, swollen-" Draco stopped and smacked his head, "Three galleons was it?"

888

So? How was it? I'm sorry if the quiz offended you at all but I just copied it off a real website so blame them for the answers. Please review if you liked it, I did; I'm laughing my butt off right now. Thanks to the comedian Ron White for this idea!


	7. Rumors :HumorSmut:

**Again, this story continues!!! But you people seem to like the randomness, so I do have a purpose in life! Sorry I get sarcastic when I'm tired and not hyper so if this stories humor is weird, blame my mood. I still think it's funny.**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own this since the last chapter**

**888**

Draco Malfoy never got surprised; he was just cool like that. Surprise parties were wasted on him, he always knew about them a week in advance. Students confessing their undying lust for him; girl and boy alike? Who could blame them?

So it's surprising that Draco got surprised at breakfast this morning.

Rumor was that Harry Potter had a very small….well to put it bluntly, penis.

Draco couldn't believe his ears, all his hot gay dreams were eliminated even though he was smug of the fact that he had finally beat Potter in something.

He walked around for days; haunted and gleeful about the rumor, long after it had died away and new gossip arose. Finally Draco's curiosity couldn't stand it anymore, he had to know!

Draco smiled as Potions finished for the day and he and Potter were the last ones to leave class.

"So Pothead, are these rumors true?" Draco smirked, he and Harry may be friends now, but they still liked to keep their usual banter going. For appearance sake.

"The one about you being a total bastard? Yes," Harry snapped.

"Touché, but I meant about you lacking in the man department," Draco's smirk disappeared as Harry stopped and smiled at him.

"I don't know Draco," Harry stepped closer to the blonde; his breath was hot on Draco's ear, "Wanna find out?"

------------------

Draco couldn't help but smirk as new rumors floated around the next day, why did Malfoy have a limp?

He may be sore as hell but he could say one thing.

Harry Potter was anything but small.

888

Another short chap of Verus Diligo! Hope you liked it! Reviews and ideas are much appreciated!!! Sayonara!


	8. Letters not read :RomanceSlightAngst

**Okay here's my H/D Christmas story for all of ya'll. Hope you love it! P.S. this was written while listening to Harry Potter techno…you've been warned.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, Rowling kicked the bucket and handed the ownership to me in her will……yeah right!**

**888**

_Draco,_

_I'm writing you this letter in hopes to get some things off my mind. Even though you'll never receive it._

_It's like this Malfoy; it's Christmas Eve tonight (if you didn't know) and everyone in Gryffindor is with a loved one except me. I can't be with the man I love, yes man. He's in a different house and totally despises me. I thought I despised him too but then I realized that my hatred was actually anger at how much a jerk his façade could be. I've spent some time with this guy over last summer and found his personality that he hides from society or rather his father's society._

_Only two people know about my love for him and that's of course Hermione and Ron. Ron thinks I'm crazy (Big surprise right?) and Hermione pities me._

_You probably wonder why I'm writing to you about this…well it's because this guy I love is you Malfoy._

_I know it sounds crazy! I'm still trying to grip this fact but no matter what reasons I come up with; I know it's true._

_Bloody hell, I never thought I would be in love with a guy, least of all you but I can't help it._

_I've known ever since third year that I was different; I liked girls well enough but found myself liking guys as well. I'm a good actor huh?_

_I can't believe it's been six months since the war already, I'm glad McGonagall invited everyone back to Hogwarts for Christmas. God, I sound sappy right now._

_I was writing this in the common room but couldn't take all the couples in there, so lucky to have someone when all I want is to be in your arms and can't. _

_I actually had a dream last night involving you; though I hate to admit it. You picked me up on your broom and we flew over the lake, you were holding me tightly against the wind. Sounds stupid, I know._

_Maybe it isn't so stupid, what's wrong with wanting to be with the one you love?_

_I've been debating on whether to tell you my feelings or not. I mean, either you'll be even more disgusted with me or you'll laugh in my face. Great odds. I know there's no way you could love me back!_

_But just know this one thing Draco, I love you and hope you know that you have someone thinking of you on Christmas._

_Yours always,_

_Harry Potter._

Harry sighed as he signed the letter and then turned to look out the window at the grounds below.

It was a beautiful night. The grounds were covered in a blanket of snow and charmed lights were glittering in the air. He saw a lone person trekking through the snow from the quidditch pitch towards the school. Harry leaned out the window slightly but couldn't tell who it was. Who would be crazy enough to fly in this cold?

Harry leaned farther still and the wind caught the letter and tore it from Harry's grip.

"No!" Harry tried to grab at it but it flew away towards the ground.

Harry watched in horror as the figure picked it up from the snow and started to read…

Draco stumbled through the snow from the quidditch pitch. The snow wasn't too deep and the sky was clear of clouds, a perfect night for flying despite the chill. He tugged his scarf closer and quickened his pace towards the school. He wondered if students were still in the Great Hall for the party. He hoped not because that was the reason for his midnight flight. To get away from all those annoying people! He thought he had finally left this place for good last year but then McGonagall had to invite them back for Christmas.

The holidays had never been a truly happy time for Draco; sure he always got lots of presents but never the love that everyone else seemed to receive.

He wondered if this year would be any better…he saw something flutter to the ground next to him and he picked it up. It was a letter, addressed to him?

He read through it and his eyes widened, Harry loved him? Really? And why did it make Draco so happy?

Maybe because he felt the same deep down, only one way to find out.

Draco looked up at Gryffindor tower and saw a boy looking down at him. It was Harry.

Draco looked at the letter again and smirked.

He mounted his broom and lifted into the air. He flew up to the window and frowned as Harry stared in shock.

"Malfoy?"

Draco could have come up with so many snide remarks to humiliate Harry further but stopped himself. It was Christmas after all.

"Hello Potter."

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry snapped.

Draco looked at the letter in his hand again and smirked.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go for a ride Potter?" Harry's shocked face slowly turned into a small smile. He climbed out onto the broom and Draco kicked off from the wall and soared over the grounds. Harry looked shyly at him.

Maybe this would be Draco's first good Christmas…..

"Happy Christmas Potter,"

"Happy Christmas…Draco,"

888

Please review and have some Happy Holidays!


	9. History and Geography :Romance:

My friend gave me the prompt of 'eyes meeting in a bookstore' and this chapter came forth.

**I also thought about Harry and Draco's personalities and what books they would like. History for Draco to find out more about the world outside his social circle and Geography for Harry because of his want to be anywhere but with the Dursleys.**

**Disclaimer: Nada…also, this is an AU.**

**888**

"Draco!" Lucius yelled but the 18-year-old boy ignored his father and darted away through the crowded street. Didn't his father see that he didn't want to date that dreaded Parkinson twit?

Draco looked around for a place to escape his father and spotted an old bookstore, he hurriedly jogged inside.

-

Harry groaned as his cousin Dudley started whining about another toy he absolutely had to have. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia of course bought the spoiled brat whatever he wanted.

"Can I please go wait by the car?" the 18-year-old asked his uncle who scowled.

"No."

"But then I'll be out of your way," Harry countered.

"Fine, but try and leave and I won't hesitate to send the police after you."

Harry rolled his eyes and headed back to where they had parked, a few blocks back. He sat on the hood and watched passerby; a woman and her toddler, a romantic couple, and a man carrying groceries. Harry looked onto the other side of the street and saw an old bookstore, he looked around for his 'family' but didn't see them. He could risk a few minutes in there, the Dursleys wouldn't be back for a while and he needed some new books since he "didn't deserve gadgets". Harry jumped off the hood and headed into the bookstore.

-

Draco let his gaze wander over the leather bound books in the dusty history section; wars, battles, monarchies, and inventions. Draco liked learning about the past because then he knew how the present came to be…

-

Harry ambled among the tall shelves and studied the titles of the geography books; Rome, Spain, New York, Morocco. Harry loved to read about foreign places and then dream he lived there instead of stuck with his aunt and uncle. He saw a book on Prague and pulled it off the shelf just as Draco, in the next aisle pulled down a book on past governments of France.

Both boys stood stunned by what they saw…

Draco couldn't believe such a shade of green existed, a deep grassy green that reminded him of the clean pre-battlefields in war books. Green that had flecks of honey in it and a fierce fire burning deep within. A scruffy eyebrow lifted in shock and practically disappeared in a mop of beautifully messy black hair. Although he could only see one eye, he just knew the rest of this person was just as stunning…

Harry stared at the most radiant silver he had ever seen. A moonlight silver that reminded him of the Caribbean beaches from geography books. Silver with streaks of pure light and a lonely sadness beneath the surface. A sculpted eyebrow seemed to smirk as it gracefully touched the bangs of perfect white blond hair. This person must be gorgeous…

Although this transaction only took a second, it was burned in both boys' minds as they quickly put the books back.

-

Draco stayed, reading titles as he listened to the other person leave the section.

-

Harry ran to the car and sat on the hood, his back to the store, not daring to watch for a person with white blond hair.

"Don't sit on the car! I paid good money for it!" Harry sighed as his annoying relatives dragged him home. Good thing he had work tonight.

-

Draco left the bookstore and headed back to the restaurant where he knew his father would be waiting. Maybe if he promised to take Parkinson out willingly, he might not get punished. Good thing he was a great actor.

-

Harry sighed as he flipped through a sports magazine while waiting for the youth club he worked at to open. It was a fun job, he was the bartender and got to meet all kinds of people who were so much cooler than the rich kids in his neighborhood.

The lights dimmed and Harry put the magazine away and turned on the bar lights. He checked to make sure his uniform was in order, black pants, black polo shirt and red tie. The lights on the dance floor started flashing and music came on over the speakers. Time for business.

-

Draco's patience was being pulled to its limits. He looked disgustedly at the _thing _that appeared to surgically attached to his arm. The Thing that was covered in a feather boa and sequin top. Draco prayed that the Thing would get some sense of fashion soon. He was dressed _tastefully _in a green silk shirt and black pants.

"I absolutely adore this club Drakie!" the Thing purred and clamped tighter to his arm. Draco nodded and willed the line inside to hurry up!

"Could you request a slow song for me Drakie, that would be so romantic!"

"Sure Pansy," Draco said to the Thing to shut her up and the boy practically jumped for joy as they finally reached the front of the line and they were let inside the club.

"Let's dance Draco!" the Thing tugged his sleeve.

"Start without me Pansy, I need to use the restroom," Draco walked away before checking to see if she even believed his ruse. But he sighed in relief as she didn't follow him. Draco headed towards the bar.

-

Harry was deep in thought as he absently cleaned a cup when a guy leaned his back against the bar.

"Give me a shot of stiff bourbon," the guy said almost begging.

Harry smirked, "The closest thing I can give you is ginger ale," he chuckled at the club's non-alcoholic rule. The guy turned with a smirk and Harry looked up to meet silver eyes and white blond hair.

Draco's smirk disappeared as he took in green eyes and messy black hair.

They had both been right, the rest of the person was stunningly gorgeous.

"Hello," Harry smiled brightly.

"Hello yourself," Draco actually smiled for the first time that night.

Harry filled two cups with ginger ale and set one in front of Draco, "I'm Harry and I'll be your bartender for the evening."

"Draco and I'll be your longest patron for the evening," he looked around for the Thing but she wasn't around.

"So," Harry leaned closer, "History? I'm more of a geography guy myself…"

Draco grinned, "Geography? You've got to be kidding! You gay or something?"

"Yeah. What are you gonna do about it?" Harry's grassy green eyes glinted playfully.

Draco smirked and his silver Caribbean beach eyes sparked, this night was rapidly getting much better.

History and Geography, so different apart, but when put together, they create an entire world.

888

I think this may be my best H/D oneshot yet…

Hope you enjoyed it, please review to tell me if you did!

Cheers,

Whirl

p.s. Challenges still accepted.


	10. Stump :Humor:

**10th chapter! Enjoy! I love this one!**

Damn.

Harry Potter was not happy.

He'd been having a nice drink with Ron after working at the Police Department for a week straight with little rest and out of the blue, Hermione calls. To have Harry pick up an employee of hers.

Hermione was Headmistress of a very prestigious boarding school called Bog Courts and one of her teachers was stuck at an auto repair shop and so, needed to be picked up and of course, Hermione was too busy…

So why Harry? According to Hermione, he was the most able to get along with this particular teacher, apparently he was a major prat and made enemies easily.

Whoever Draco Malfoy was, he had a pissed Harry Potter to deal with. He'd already been working on and solving a drug-related murder, he wanted to relax, damnit!

Ron had even said he had a cute guy for Harry to meet! (Ron was still uncomfortable with the gay thing but he was trying…)

Harry slammed on the brakes of his car in front of the repair shop and got out hurriedly, slamming the door too as if that would help his anger. He leaned against the hood broodingly and watched for Draco. Hermione said he had unmistakable silver hair. Great, some old codger, even more excellent for this fun trip!

Harry stared as some guy talked with the mechanic; he had his back to Harry and was wearing an expensive looking sweatshirt with the hood up. The mechanic nodded and the guy turned. Harry held back his gasp.

The man was gorgeous with smooth, pale skin and silver eyes that were obscured by silver-blond bangs.

Silver-blond…

Silver…

"Draco Malfoy?" Harry said with barely audible shock. The man turned towards Harry as he left the shop.

"Yes?" his mouth turned up in a smirk and he removed the hood.

"Headmistress called for me to pick you up, I'm Harry," Harry explained, instantly disliking him, the man may be handsome but he held an air of 'I'm better than you!' around himself.

"Well," Draco's eyes roamed over Harry, "Her hired help is getting shoddy." Shoddy meaning hottie but Draco would never admit it…

Harry reddened with anger, "Oh yeah, well, don't _you_ work for her?!"

Harry smiled as Draco's smirk disappeared, "Besides, I'm a friend of hers not an employee, want a ride or not?" Harry smirked as he got into the car and Draco seemed to be considering walking but looked at the cloudy sky and grudgingly got in the passenger seat.

"So what subject do you teach?" Harry asked as he drove, still on cloud 9 for succeeding in stumping Draco which seemed to be tough to do.

"Chemistry," Draco said surprised that Harry was being civil.

"Science nerd huh?" Draco glared at the rugged black-haired man.

"No, most of my students like and respect me,"

"Yeah, most," Harry snorted.

"Oh and what do you do for a living hotshot?!" Harry looked over at Draco levelly, intimidatingly.

"I'm a cop." Draco paled, a cute guy who was a cop also? Damn.

"You think that's impressive?" Draco scoffed as a cover-up.

"Yeah, and I deal with tons of idiots with 10 times more attitude than you before you even eat breakfast. So your snide contempt is useless, I can see right through you," Draco froze but shook himself back quickly, he'd never met a man like Harry.

"So what sets you apart from the other teachers? Any special techniques or qualities?"

Draco smirked, "Yeah, just one. I'm gay, that different enough for you?" Please don't let him freak out, please let someone accept me for once…

"Same thing with me at my job," Harry smiled, Draco may have an attitude but maybe he wasn't _so_ bad.

Draco looked over at Harry completely shocked, he'd met other gay men before but they were usually at country clubs and were even more stuck up than Draco.

"T-thanks for picking me up," Draco finally managed to say.

"I've been working with crack-heads all week and was just starting to relax in a pub when Hermione called…" some of Harry's anger came back but only some.

"Looks like I owe you a drink then," Draco smirked as Harry's eyes widened.

"What, just a drink or…?"

"No, I was thinking, more like a date. If you're interested?" Draco smirked, he liked being back in control.

"Well…" Harry blushed and Draco waited in smug anticipation, "…you treated me pretty rudely so I say you have to make up for it if you want a date with me!" Harry laughed at Draco's now open mouth.

"How?" Draco gaped as Harry pulled up in front of the school.

Harry put a hand to his chin in thought, "Hmm, I think wearing leather pants on our date would suffice," his eyes swept Draco's body and Draco actually blushed.

"Alright moron, you have a deal," Draco's smirk matched Harry's and the blond opened his door, reluctantly getting out.

"Hey Malfoy, one more thing," Draco leaned down to look at Harry, "Are you a good kisser?"

"One of the best!"

"I'll have to test that," Harry smirked and drove off, leaving a bewildered and horny Draco Malfoy on the curb.

Harry Potter was no longer angry, he was definitely happy but not just because he had found chemistry with a hot chemistry teacher but Harry was the first in history…

…To stump the Prat of Bog Courts…

888

If you don't get it, think of Snape's nickname…-waits- the Bat of Hogwarts people…get it now?

Hope you liked this chapter, still taking challenges or ideas and now I need reviews. The authoress is hungry! Feed her reviews!!!


	11. Ways to Annoy a Ferret:Humor:

Do I even have to do a disclaimer anymore?

888

_Harry Potter's list on Ways to annoy Draco Malfoy_

Call him Drakie

Ignore him when he's complaining

Continue to ignore him when he notices you are ignoring him

Mess up his hair

Steal his hair gel

Rub it in when you beat him at something

Dress like a slob when you go out in public with him

"Borrow" his clothes

Replace his clothes with your own

Sing pop songs when he's trying to study

Call him a failure at being evil

Call him a ferret

Tell him he looks exactly like his father

Read books out loud in the library while he's nearby

Invite Pansy Parkinson to hang out with you and invite Draco too

Don't tell him Pansy will be there

Deny him the right to snogging if he tries to leave you and Pansy

Dye all his white shirts pink

Cry on all of his silk clothing

Replace his special shampoo with honey

Eat your food sensually just to arouse him on purpose

Deny that you were purposely teasing him and say that he's seeing things

Constantly ask him questions about the war, stating that you have memory loss

Stare at him and when he asks why, just say that you're tired and need something boring to stare at so you could fall asleep

Eat the last slice of cake even though you know he was saving it for himself

Shove a puppy in his face and try to get him to outright deny how cute it is

Convince him to buy the puppy and then say you are allergic to dogs so you can't keep it

If you are completely daring (and really bored), put peanut butter on his feet while he is sleeping

Wake him up and wait for him to scream when he steps onto the floor

Refuse to clean up the peanut butter after he yells at you

Sing along and dance to 'Sexy Back' by Justin Timberlake when Draco is in the room

Refuse to screw him because it isn't your fault your dancing made him horny

Wear your 'I love my boyfriend' shirt and then proceed to hang all over Ron instead of Draco

Reassure Draco that you and Ron are still just friends but continue to hug Ron

Read the "biographies" J.K. Rowling wrote about you out loud to Draco

And then talk about how much better your life could be if you _were_ with Ginny

Ask him if you can get a pet ferret and name it Moody

Laugh at him if he flinches at the idea

Pretend to wake up with amnesia and freak out at being in bed with Draco because you're enemies and only 11 years old

Paint flowers and peace signs on his face

Threaten to use Sectum Sempra on him if he doesn't do exactly as you say

While at a party, whisper dirty things in his ear and then walk away

Hum loudly at the breakfast table when he has a hangover

Talk about your old boyfriends

Exaggerate about your battle stories because he knows that goes against your personality

Buy pranks from Fred and George and use them on Draco, especially the dung bombs

Replace his bath salts with real salt

Cast a spell on him so he craves only olives which he's allergic to

Read fanfictions to him about you with any other person except him

Give people lists on how to annoy him

_Signed,_

_Harry James Potter_

_P.S. this list will only work if you are Draco's lover, which I sincerely hope you're not. Because that is __**my**__ job._

"What are you _doing_?"

"Oh hello Drakie."

"Don't call me Drakie!"

"Okay, is it time to go to lunch with Pansy yet?"

"…. You didn't tell me the Thing was going to be there! -Wait where are you going?"

"Wintend Cravio!"

"Harry, get back here! And get me some olives!"

888

Yay! I came up with 50 things! I didn't think I could do it!

I hope you liked this chapter and if you want, I can come up with Draco's list on how to annoy Harry. We'll see how creative I am.

Now please review and ideas or challenges are STILL being accepted.

Whirl 


	12. Gryff the photogenic lion :Family:

**I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!**

888

Harry sighed as he looked out of the window of the cab that was taking him to his hotel.

He _hated _business trips.

All he wanted was to stay home this weekend with Draco and their daughter Sophia. Spend some family time together. But, no, he was stuck wearing a suit and going to this inane conference.

He looked up at the tall buildings as his cab stopped and he paid the driver and quickly checked in.

He felt like he was on autopilot, going through the steps of a familiar torture. Good thing he actually did like his job, otherwise he would've quit long ago just because of these trips alone.

Harry put his briefcase on the bed and opened it to check his schedule and was surprised to see a lion. He smiled and filled with warmth as he picked up the small plushie. Sophia…

She must have snuck it into his case before he left. It was the seven-year-old's favorite toy. Harry looked at the toy fondly and walked over to the window, looking at the view and saw a billboard announcing a concert of Sophia's favorite singer.

He quickly pulled out his camera phone and held up 'Gryff' as he had been so tenderly named and snapped a picture of the lion next to the child pop star's smiling face.

Harry grinned and sent the picture to Draco's phone, sending his love with it.

He pulled at his tie and put Gryff in his pocket and glanced at the written schedule his secretary had given him…he had a meeting in ten minutes.

He grabbed his briefcase and rushed down to the hotel lobby to meet his associates and go into the conference room.

The black-haired man smiled as the meeting was finally let go and he took Gryff out to 'see' the room where Daddy worked. He smirked as an idea came to him.

He set Gryff to sit on the table with an open file in front of him and a pencil leaning against the animal so it looked like he was writing. Harry took out his phone and sent another picture to his family.

He packed up his stuff and put Gryff back in his pocket, heading out of the room and running into his boss.

"Oh hello Mrs. Van Horn, did you need something else?" his boss smiled.

"Actually I have good news for you Harry, this meeting went so well and we covered all that needed to be covered so I'm letting everyone go home early," she smiled knowingly as Harry tried to contain his pleasure, "And all expenses are already taken care of," she nodded and walked away.

Harry waited until she was out of ear shot to jump and whoop with joy, now he could see Sophia and spend some 'quality-time' with Draco. Both men had been workaholics lately...he missed his whiny bastard!

He hurried out to call a cab to take him out of London and back home. He willed the cab to go faster and break the sound barrier just so he could get home that much quicker.

He couldn't wait to surprise his family who weren't expecting him for two more days. He smiled when he started seeing a familiar neighborhood and told the driver to stop, not wanting to pull into the driveway and alert Draco to his presence before he could put his idea into action.

He paid the driver and walked the remaining block to the small house he and his lover owned. He pulled out Gryff and took a picture of him in front of the house and smiled as he set down his bag and waited.

He grinned as the front door opened and a blond haired green-eyed girl came rushing out and jumped at him. Harry hugged her tightly and smiled over her shoulder at Draco who was leaning against the doorframe.

"You're next," Harry mouthed and Draco smirked. Harry closed his eyes and hugged Sophia.

_The only reason I come home is to you_

888

I know it's stupid but I saw a commercial and felt like typing it. I'm sorry if this sucked compared to previous chapters but it's 1 o'clock in the morning and I could care less.

Hope you liked the family fluffiness; maybe I'll type more of Sophia and our boys in the future…if you ask for it in a review!_ Hint hint_…


	13. Monogrammed Boxer Shorts :Humor:

Sequel to Chapter 10: Stump

888

Harry sighed as he stepped out of the shower, steam rising off his body as he grabbed a towel and started to dry off.

He put on some boxers and remembered embarrassedly how Hermione had given him the monogrammed undergarments last Christmas. Why had she thought to advertise her society on boxers of all things? The Society for Protecting Eels Welfare had been started when Ron had stupidly decided to take the bushy-haired teacher to a seafood restaurant and Hermione had been appalled when the chef had prepared eel right in front of them.

Harry rolled his eyes and dried his hair as he stepped out of the steamy bathroom. He smiled inwardly as he heard Draco talking on the phone to his friend Blaise. The cop loved coming over to his lover's flat, it was much nicer than the place he shared with Ron and Percy.

"My love life?" Draco quirked an eyebrow from where he sat in his desk chair and smirked as he saw a shirtless Harry drying his hair and leaning on the doorframe of the kitchen/living room, "It's perked up a lot since we last talked!"

Harry chuckled and padded over to Draco, "Oh really?" he smiled roguishly and kissed the blonde who happily complied.

Harry laughed again and walked towards the fridge to get a snack. Draco licked his lips and turned back to a now jabbering Blaise.

"What was that? Did you just kiss someone?"

"Yes," Draco leaned back in his chair.

"So?"

"What Blaise?"

"Details!"

"Well," Draco grinned, "I can tell you I have four very interesting letters in my sight right now and I can't wait to see them on the floor tonight!" he blinked as Blaise pestered him for more information.

"S.P.E.W" Draco listed and laughed as Harry proceeded to crash his head on the shelf in the fridge as he jumped in surprise.

Damn, now the cop needed another shower but this time, not steamy, very cold, he thought as he turned to glare at the science teacher and noticed a love bite on the blonde's stomach from the night before...

Yes, very very very cold.


	14. Chlorine :AttemptedHumor:

**Happy St. Patrick's Day.**

**888**

Draco smiled as he floated lazily to the surface of the pool. Maybe Muggles did have some good inventions.

His body shivered as his head broke the surface and a cool breeze wafted by. He shook water out of his eyes and looked around. 

They were at Granger's house for a pool party and the entire Weasley clan was there too but Draco had learned to live with them or rather, Harry had refused sex and snogging if Draco continued to treat his friends with disdain.

Somehow Harry won a lot of fights with that threat…

Draco looked around for his lover and spotted him drying off and talking to Neville. Draco swam to the edge and pulled himself gracefully out of the water. He'd been in the pool too long anyway, he was starting to get pruny and Malfoys did not do pruny.

He padded over to the lounge chair his lover was sitting on and sat beside him, taking the damp towel from Harry and wiping water droplets off his porcelain skin.

Harry turned from his conversation with Neville.

"Hey love, enjoy your swim?" the man-who-survived smiled and Draco smiled back.

"Yeah, thanks for forcing me to come," he moved to softly dry his hair, not wanting to frizz the perfect locks.

Harry laughed, "Anytime, you've been cooped up in your office all week so you deserve a break," he kissed Draco's cheek and helped his lover with his hair. Draco's cheeks pinkened.

A few moments later, Harry removed the towel from Draco's head and set it next to them before looking back at Draco.

His eyes widened and Draco cocked an eyebrow.

"What?"

Harry bit his finger to stop his laughter.

"What is it Potter?"

Harry looked away as Neville began chuckling. Draco grew more agitated.

"WHAT?"

"You've never been in a pool before have you Dray?" Harry asked, holding back his mirth. Neville slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Only a lake or ocean but not a muggle pool, no," Draco shook his head confused. Harry shook his head.

"Are you sure you're not Irish?"

Draco sneered, "No. Why are you laughing?"

"I knew your hair was light but I never thought…" Harry laughed.

"Thought what?" Draco exasperated, Harry shook his head again and stood, grabbing Draco's hand and pulling him to follow. Draco gave Harry a confused look as the ebony haired man led him towards the house. Everyone glanced at them as they passed and a few dared to laugh, Draco made sure to glare at them.

"Haaarry," Draco whined as they entered the house but Harry just smiled and pulled Draco to a bathroom. 

"Okay, I give up, please tell me what's so funny!" Draco stamped his foot and Harry pointed to a mirror.

"You're a true blue Slytherin, Draco…or should I say green?" Draco's eyes widened and he rushed to the mirror.

Holy Hippogriffs!

His hair was green!

It was then that Harry grabbed his gut as his laughter finally bubbled over.

"It's not funny Potter!"

888

I know this one isn't that good but I liked the idea, I just didn't know how to write it. If any of you want to rewrite it for me, just ask please! I'd appreciate it. Otherwise review!


	15. Bogeyman :FluffHumor:

**I wrote this before going on Spring Break, hope you enjoy and I'll be back soon!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me; this plot bunny even belongs to my friend, not me.**

**888**

Draco squirmed as he felt moonlight prick his eyelids and he opened them slowly to see stars twinkling outside the window, he turned over, away from the offending moon and into a much more welcome sight. The arms of his lover.

"Harry…" he whispered and the boy's grip tightened around him but he didn't wake.

"Harry." Draco tried again, a bit louder but the brunette's brow only wrinkled in response.

"Harry!" his lover jerked awake and instantly he glared at Draco when he realized it was still the middle of the night.

"It's a wonderful invention called sleep Malfoy, heard of it?" Harry said irritably and Draco pouted.

"But I'm thirsty! Can you get me a drink?" Draco thanked the bright moon for allowing Harry to be able to see his convincing and adorable pout.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Get it yourself, you're a grown man."

"But you're closer to the door!" Draco argued and Harry resisted the urge to pull the pillow over his head and suffocate himself with it.

Harry had by this time, turned his back on Draco but could feel the pleading eyes and puppy-dog pout burrowing into his skull and he rolled his eyes.

"You're the one who chose the side of the bed by the wall and window," he used his last argument in hopes that he wouldn't have to get out of the warm bed and could get back to that dream where Voldemort was a mouse and Harry was a very crafty and well-clawed cat.

When Draco didn't respond right away with a whine, Harry turned back over to face the blond who had pulled his knees to his chest and was studying Harry with a wistful smile.

"It's not my fault I'm by the wall and you're by the door. I was just following my child instinct," he said and Harry raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"If the Bogeyman comes in the door, (yes we have those stories in the wizarding world too), he'll eat you first and by the time he's eaten you, I will have escaped on my broom." Draco explained and by the end Harry was smirking.

"Fine, I'll get you your drink." Harry sat up and tossed the sheets off him, "Freak," he muttered as he padded across the room and soon came back with a glass which Draco took gratefully and drank the heavenly liquid until it was gone. Harry took the glass and put it on the bedside table before getting back into the comfy bed and smiling as Draco snuggled against him.

Harry wrapped an arm around Draco's back and the other behind his head, wrapping his fingers in that smooth blond hair.

Draco clung to Harry's chest and buried his face in his neck, inhaling his woodsy scent.

The boys were silent, enjoying the moment, Harry kissed the top of Draco's head and they slid into a sleepy daze, almost on the verge of dreams when Harry asked the all-important question...

"What if the Bogeyman had come in through the window?"


	16. Second Chances :FriendshipFluff:

**I realized while watching Sorcerer's Stone the other day that Draco's introduction may have been his way of asking Harry out and this sprang forth.**

**888**

Draco peered around a tall boy next to him; trying to get a glimpse of the boy he had heard people call Harry Potter. He sucked in his breath at the sight of the unruly hair, huge glasses and robes clinging to a scrawny frame _that _was the Boy-Who-Lived?

Draco gave a small pout then froze when fiery green eyes looked his way; he took in the scrawny frame that was actually held in a nervous yet defiant stance.

Draco may only be eleven but his dad had taught him about good connections and being friends with Harry Potter could only be good, he started pushing his way towards the boy, and the fact that Harry made him blush was a good reason too.

He gave a smirk when he finally positioned himself in front of the boy.

"So it's true what they said on the train, Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts," first-years around them broke out into gossipy chatter, Draco ignored them, focusing on green eyes that were staring up at him confused and anticipating.

"I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy," the red-head next to Harry gave a chuckle and Draco glared at him.

"Think my name's funny do you? No need to ask yours. Red hair and a hand me down robe? You must be a Weasley. You'll soon be finding out that some wizarding families are better than others Potter. You don't want to be making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

He held out his hand, a soft smile on his face, not realizing his arrogance had once again got him the opposite result.

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself thanks," Harry glared at Draco's hand and Draco took a step back, shocked.

He had been rejected? But that had never happened before…

"We're ready for you," Professor McGonagall started leading them into the Great Hall and Draco followed the crowd, still stunned, watching the raven-haired boy ahead of him, unable to believe he had been turned away like a common mud blood.

~*~*~*~

Draco scowled across the dungeon at a certain golden boy, how could Harry possibly smile while in the presence of that creature?

"Draco, I think we need some powdered boomslang skin," Draco shook out of his daze to look at Blaise, his partner for this potions lesson.

"Oh right, I'll get it," Draco stood and walked to the front of the room to get the ingredient, his eyes trailing back to Harry's table where he was still smiling and talking with that thing.

After 6 years, Draco's admiration for the Boy-Who-Lived had grown and developed into a crush at the end of last year. Draco wondered if trying to befriend the boy again would work or if he would crash and burn yet again? If it was the latter scenario, Draco didn't think his fragile ego could take it. At least Harry and him weren't hostile anymore, they mostly ignored each other although the only reason Draco was hostile in the first place was out of spite.

Draco grabbed the bottle of powder and glanced at Harry's table once again; the Thing was touching his arm and smiling. Draco grimaced, that was the final straw.

He walked casually almost sensually towards the table, noticing Harry glance his way and lick his lips before adding some ingredient to his cauldron.

"So associating with slime now Potter?" he asked, putting a hand on the table and smirking at the two.

"Hello Drakie," Harry's partner, Pansy smiled at the blond and Draco ignored her.

Harry looked up at Draco, smirk matching his.

"I think that depends on the person's view," he answered. Draco's smirk grew.

"Haven't you found out yet that some wizarding families are better than others?" Pansy's mouth dropped open in shock and she left in a huff. She wasn't missed.

"You don't want to make friends of the wrong sort Potter," Draco smiled, letting his eyelids lower, encouraged by Harry's small smile.

"I can help you there," Draco held out his hand, hoping his flirting was subtle yet noticed. Harry's eyes flashed as he seemed to recall their very first encounter and Draco almost faltered but made himself hold still.

His cocky smile started to slip when Harry reached out and took his hand, shaking it slightly, a smirk gracing his features.

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself thanks," he winked and Draco blushed.

"Those wrong sorts can be awfully boring you know," Draco smiled, "Us right sorts are very pleasurable and satisfying," Harry snorted.

"Is that so?" Harry smirked and looked back to his potion, "You'll have to prove that to me but remember, you only get one second chance Malfoy," he looked at Draco through his bangs, eyes flashing playfully and Draco quickly closed his mouth he hadn't even realized had fell open.

"Not to worry, I never make mistakes twice," Harry rolled his eyes, "Besides after you experience what I have planned, you'll never want me to leave again."

Draco smirked as he succeeded in making Harry blush and sauntered back to his table where Blaise was waiting.

Now that was the scenario he had been hoping for and all it took was six years of maturing and a second chance from the right sort.

888

Blah, I hate this one but once I think it, it must be written so here you go, I hope you liked it. I'm just glad I finally updated this story. Hopefully I'll have more H/D oneshots up soon. Ideas or Challenges would help greatly!

Review please.


End file.
